


When I Come Around

by elliottgraywrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, M/M, Moving On, Multi, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliottgraywrites/pseuds/elliottgraywrites
Summary: In a post Battle of Hogwarts world, Harry Potter struggles to move forward to the next chapter in his life. As his friends and family learn to exist in a world without all those they have lost how do they let go?This is a mostly canon-compliant post-war fic about the Golden Trio, which takes place starting right after the war in 1998.The title of course is a reference to the song When I Come Around by Green Day (1994).ON PAUSE!!! Working on other writing, this will continue asap!!
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: Harry Potter Favs, Harry Potter Fic





	1. Chapter 1

**May 9, 1998**

Harry Potter woke to the smell of cinnamon and honey, the sweet smell of Ginny Weasley's hair. He rolled over rubbing his eyes. It was the early morning and the sun has just begun to shine through the cracks of the burrow windows. The small room was illuminated only by flickering rays of light which reflected off the moving posters in an iridescent glimmer. But of course, Harry was aware of none of this yet as the world for him was still an unclear blur.

He fumbled for his glasses and then the room was in focus once again. He tiptoed out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping redhead next to him. The first few nights after the battle he'd at least pretended to stay in Ron's room, sneaking out at the late hours of the night, but everyone in the small home was much too worried about grieving and recovery to care about Harry Potter's sex life.

Harry creeped out of Ginny's room and down the wooden staircase, tripping on his too-long flannel pajama pants. They were Ron's, or Bill's, he forgot. When he reached the kitchen, his bare feet pressing against the cold tile he saw small figures curled in a blanket sitting on the floor.

Hermione.

He knelt beside her, she was curled around herself, shaking, her hair shrouded her face but tears dripped onto the blue linoleum.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry whispered.

She shook her head, her silent tears coming faster, her body rocking back and forth.

"Shhh," Harry said softly, "it's okay Mione, it's all going to get better soon."

"I just can't believe it," she choked, "they're all gone."

Harry's own eyes began to water, _no_ he told himself, _keep it together_. "I know," he told her wrapping his arm around her so that she sobbed into his shoulder, "it's so goddamn unfair."

*** * ***

It had only been a week since the end of everything, and he'd already been to three different funerals. At Colin's he'd given the speech he'd been asked to do, he'd spoke of Colin's bravery, his strength, and his sacrifice for the greater good. He'd felt like he was playing a character, _Harry Potter; War Hero._ At Lavenders, he'd sat with Ron and Hermione and been the sympathetic friend everyone needed him to be, and yet he'd felt nothing. At Remus and Tonks's he'd left right around the part where the Minister began speaking about everything happening for a reason, he'd sat with baby Lupin in the hall, tickling his chin and trying not to lose it. Fred's funeral was this weekend, a date that had been looming over the entire Weasley family.

In the past week, Molly has fallen into a grief-stricken state, hardly rising from bed at all, and Ginny had slid in to take her place. Harry took this as her coping mechanism because Ginny has thrown herself into the role of Head of the house. Although she was the youngest Weasley, Ginny had taken charge of the cooking and cleaning, assigning housework to those she could muster out of bed, and organizing Fred's funeral. Harry wanted to worry about her, and the way she was healing from her brother's death but so many other emotions had overwhelmed him in the last week he didn't have the strength for anxiety.

It was lunchtime now, and he was sitting next to Ron on the grassy lawn, his feet propped up chewing on a cheese and tomatoes sandwich Ginny had served him for lunch. While a brilliant witch, Ginny did not have the same culinary talent as her mother, so his sandwich was a bit dry. Ron put down his half of the sandwich and ruffled through his bag for the days' paper. He pulled it out and opened it, scanning the headlines.

"Crickey, would you look at that!" He exclaimed, he turned the paper so that Harry could see the headline. _"Kingsley Shacklebolt Named Minister of Magic."_ It was accompanied by a photograph of Kingsley dressed in his magenta robes, nodding his head impressively, his picture smiled at Harry and gave him a friendly wave.

"Not surprising, he's a good pick," Harry said agreeably.

Ron nodded "probably good for their politics too, to have someone who never turned in charge."

Harry took another bite of his sandwich, the sun shone on his face and reflected over the landscape in an early afternoon glow. It was a pleasantly warm spring day, one of the ones Harry had loved back at Hogwarts.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked interrupting his thoughts.

Harry glanced at the house, "probably asleep, she was up crying half the night."

Ron grimaced, "did she come down to the kitchen again? I keep telling her it's alright but she thinks she's a burden to me or something."

Harry sighed, "I'm ready for the sadness to be over, you know? I'm ready to never grieve again."

Ron looked away, turning his blue eyes to the even bluer sky, "I'm with you mate."

He was rubbing his scar he realized, pulling his hand away. The skin on his forehead had become red and irritated, Madame Pomfrey had given him an ointment to use but it smelled something awful and it made Harry look awfully funny walking around with the yellow paste on his forehead with his hair pulled back.

"Oi stop touching it," Ron called nodding his head at Harry's scar. He grimaced when he got a closer look, "Harry that doesn't look that great, is an injury from 17 years ago supposed to do that?" He was referencing the small line of blood mixed with pus and cut fluid that was now trickling down his face because of Harry's inability to stop scratching the scar.

He shrugged, "Madame Pomfrey said it's normal, well for magic scars anyway, it's opened to let the magic seep out or something of that nature".

"It's disgusting, go put something on it," Ron said making a face. Harry gave in because it really was quite gross and it gave him something to do. He made his way back to Ron's room to find the medicine, and he was standing in the bathroom, scrunching his nose at the smell of the ointment when he heard the voices.

"Thank you so much for this," a woman was saying.

"Of course, of course, Harry will be so excited," Ginny was replying. There were a few more incoherent pleasantries and then Harry heard the burrow door slam shut.

He rubbed the ointment in hurriedly and combed his bangs back in place, he shuffled down the stairs and found Ginny in the mustard armchair, a baby's cradle in her lap, she was smiling down at the infant with joy in her eyes, a look Harry hadn't seen in months.

"Harry!" She said when he reached the floor, she was wearing jeans and a cardigan, her red hair pulled back so that Harry could see her almond-colored eyes.

"Look who's here," she said, holding up baby Lupin for Harry to see. He slid down next to her taking the warm bundle from her. Teddy was only a little over a month old, still chubby and warm with the newborn glow.

"Andromeda was here?" He asked not taking his eyes from the tiny person in his arms.

Ginny nodded, "needed a break, but she wouldn't hear of leaving him for long so Teddy's only here during work hours." She rested her head on Harry's shoulder, her skin was warm and her hair soft against his neck. Everything about Ginny was comforting, she felt like home. It was one of the only things Harry was sure of anymore.

"Is everything ready for this weekend?" The upcoming influx of Weasley cousins honoring Fred's passing had the whole house in preparation.

Ginny shrugged, "I think so but honestly I just want it over with at this point." She glanced up the stairs in the direction of her parents' bedroom, "at least it'll give Mom something to come out of her room for."

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Harry whispered, he wished there was more he could do to help Mrs. Weasley, after all, she was the closest thing he had to a mother.

Ginny stayed silent for a moment as if deciding which answer Harry was able to hear, she seemed to settle on the honest one. "I don't know", she said slowly, "I think so, but it's hard to tell, I can't imagine losing a child."

Harry use the arm that wasn't cradling sleeping Teddy Lupin to pull her close to him, "it's okay if you're not okay too," he whispered in her ear, "you just lost a brother."

"Don't you think I know that?" Ginny snapped, pulling away from Harry angrily.

"Ginny I just meant-"

"I know what you meant," she said her voice flat, "it's fine I'll see you later."

Harry took a deep breath, holding the air in his lungs before releasing it back into the world. He looked down, Teddy's eyes were now open and blinking up at him, his eyes reflecting a hundred colors all at once.

"I guess it just you and me buddy," Harry whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**May 13, 1998**

Fred's funeral had gone as well as they could have hoped, George had sat upright silent in the front row for the entirety of the service while Molly sobbed into his shoulder her arms wrapped around him. Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson had given speeches, both of their faces sullen and eyes puffy from crying. Afterward, the Weasely house had been filled with red-haired cousins and friends of the family. Auntie Muriel sitting in the corner critical as always, apparently her rude comments didn't stop even in the wake of a tragedy. Ginny had introduced Harry as her boyfriend and Muriel had given him a once over, deciding he was too scrawny and she should aim higher.

"Doesn't she know I'm an international war hero?" Harry had asked Ginny with a laugh.

She'd pushed him into a broom closet as a response mumbling something about how she liked scrawny.

Now it was Monday morning and he was sipping his coffee reading through the pile of mail Ginny had assigned to him. Hours after the Battle owls had begun arriving for Harry and the pile just seemed to increase the farther they got from the event. Letters thanking him, of congratulations, reporters asking him for comments, gifts, and the occasional cursed letter. Hermione had taught him a spell for that sort so that he didn't end up without a tongue like he had a few days back. It had taken them over two hours to locate it, needless to say, he never forgot to check anymore. He tried to respond to as many as possible but it was awfully tiring talking about himself all the time. He pulled a tabloid magazine from the bottom of the pile and glanced at the picture on the cover. An old Hogwarts photograph of himself, Ron, and Hermione. The bold letters of the title announcing, " _The Golden Trio; Secret Love Triangle?"_

Laughing to himself he found Hermione on the couch reading over some book on magical law, her hand petting Crookshanks who was curled next to her.

"Mione check this out," he showed the magazine to her.

She looked up directing her gaze to the cover, "oh honestly? We just finished a war and this is the only thing they have to talk about? Also my hair looks awful there, no one with that hair is in a love triangle."

At that moment Ron came into the den, he bent over to kiss Hermione, then seeing the magazine, "oh good I was wondering when they would report on that, who do you think is winning?" He gave a cheeky grin.

Harry wasn't sure how he felt about his two best friends being in a relationship yet, on the one hand, he was happy for them, glad they had finally found each other, but he worried they would fight and put him between them. They were so different but maybe it was true about opposites attracting. The three of them had faired well in the public eye, newspapers explaining their history as heroes and their war efforts had started circling almost immediately after their defeat of Voldermort, for the first time it was Hermione and Ron getting recognized instead of Harry, although that was also due to the fact he had rarely left the house.

He'd made the mistake of leaving without his invisibility cloak a few days previously, he'd wanted to be helpful by picking up milk for dinner, and he'd immediately been swarmed by reporters and fans. He'd had to disparate to the first place he'd thought of, 13 Grimald Place. He'd been greeted by Kreacher who was clearly ecstatic for some company and spent the rest of the afternoon playing gobstones with the old elf and wandering around the house speaking to Sirius under his breath. He knew it was probably unhealthy to be talking to his dead Godfather but he couldn't help it, it was calming, he liked to think of Sirius and Remus curled up with his parents on a couch somewhere listening to his description of his day. He'd found some more old letters in Sirius's room that day, correspondence from their old Hogwarts days but he hadn't read them, not yet. He was saving it for a day he really needed it.

The three of them were flipping through the magazine laughing at the silly titles and fake stories about themselves when Mrs. Weasley walked through the door looking pale and disheveled. Her hair had more gray than Harry had ever seen it, her body sagged, and she was still dressed in her grey nightgown even though it was almost noon.

Ron stood up, "mom! It's nice to see you out of bed, are you feeling okay? Here come sit down." He offered his seat to his mother but she shook her head.

"Thank you dear but I'm just here for Harry, some ministry people called his morning. They want to discuss with him the next steps", she gestured with her hands.

Harry looked at her confused, "what do they need me to do? I already signed off on everything."

Molly laughed, a sound he hadn't heard in a very long time, her eyes crinkling, "you always were a modest thing" she said shaking her head, "I think they want to offer you a position." Then she glanced at the time, "you must get going, the car is to arrive soon."

Harry still didn't really understand but he hurried up the stairs to get ready, pulling on his black robes and attempting for the millionth time to calm his hair, which as per usual was unsuccessful. He polished his glasses, brushed his teeth, and headed downstairs before turning around to grab his invisibility cloak and his vial of Felix Felicis which had been a victory gift of Horrace Slughorn. When he returned to the den a raven-haired ministry employee was standing in the middle of the room taking in a hushed voice with Mr. Weasley, wearing his black robes and mirrored sunglasses Harry thought he looked a bit like a secret agent.

"Harry!" Author Weasley said seeing him come in, "Gregory here has come to escort you to the Ministry."

The dark-haired man, apparently Gregory nodded at him, "it is an honor," he bowed his head.

"Nice to meet you too," Harry said awkwardly, he followed Gregory out of the house and found there was a black Ministry town car waiting outside the house. Deja vu he thought as he climbed into the back of the vehicle. The ride was relatively painless, Harry watched out the window as the buildings of London came into view, and the car pulled up at the dingy red telephone box. Gregory rolled the window down as Harry got out of the car, "you're here to see the Minister", he said looking at Harry over the tops of his sunglasses, "just tell them who you are and it shouldn't be too long".

He was right of course, the minute the welcome witch heard his name the phone booth immediately began transporting him underground. He'd assumed it would take him to the Atrium which was where he usually appeared during his visits but instead he stepped out of the box to see that he was standing in front of the Minister's office. The door was blue and a plaque with the inscription "The Minister Of Magic: Kingsley Shacklebolt".

Harry knocked on the heavy door feeling intimidated.

"Come in", Kingsley's deep voice called, he heard the lock click and the door swung open. Kingsley sat at the far end of the big office. The room had definitely taken some redecoration since Kingsley had been named minister because large blue Ravenclaw banners had been hung from the ceilings and marble busts of wizards Harry didn't recognize were placed around the room.

He approached the desk and Kingsley stood to greet him, "Harry, it's so nice to see you, how are you fairing through all of this?".

Harry shrugged, "as good as I can be, I suppose." He was glad Kingsley had been named Minister, it fit him nicely.

Kingsley nodded thoughtfully and nodded for Harry to take a seat, "it would be understandable if you were not okay."

Harry glanced around the room, "I didn't know you were a Ravenclaw."

Kingsley smiled, "I was, I attended Hogwarts only a few years below your parents".

Harry nodded, it was weird to think of the Minister of Magic as a teenager.

"So Harry," Kingsley said getting to the point, "I asked you here today so I could personally not only thank you for your service not just to the ministry but the wizarding community as a whole, and also offer you immediate placement in our Auror training program."

Harry looked up, "what? But I'm not qualified." It was true since he'd dropped out after his 6th year and never taken his N.E.W.T.s, he didn't have the minimum five credits needed for the Auror program.

Kingsley chuckled, "Harry you are by far the most qualified applicant we've ever had, hell you're more qualified than half the Aurors we have in the office. After all, you have done for us here the least we could do is help you with the next phase of your life."

"When would I start?" Harry asked slowly, he'd been thinking of returning to Hogwarts in the fall, doing his 7th year right.

"Unfortunately you missed the spring cut-off," Kingsley said slowly, "but the Auror Training Program would love to admit you to the fall class."

Harry let out a breath, "can I get back to you about it?"

Kingsley nodded, "of course take as much time as you need." He shuffled some papers around his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment covered in heavy black type, "I unfortunately also need to talk to you about the upcoming criminal trials for the captured Death Eaters."

Harry nodded, Hermione had warned him of this.

"You should decide whether you would like to testify," Kingsley said.

"Will it affect the outcome?" Harry asked nervously.

Kingsley rubbed his chin, "these men and women will be locked away for the rest of their selfish pitiful lives Harry, you have my word on that. No testimony from you will prevent or support that action, but-" he met Harry's eyes then, "it could affect how this plays out in the long run."

Harry shook his head confused, "how so?"

Kingsley stood and began to pace the room, "there are many powerful families in this community Harry, many powerful families that would prefer to see their records unblemished, to continue to live in their anti-muggle born ways without any sense of accountability. But if someone, say Brittan's biggest celebrity and honored war hero was to come out publically, well there would be nothing for us to do," he winked at Harry with nervous excitement.

"I'm in," Harry said thinking of the Malfoys, "whatever you need."

Kingsley's face split into a grin, "wonderful," he said in his deep rumbling voice, "we'll be in contact very soon Mr. Potter."


	3. Chapter 3

**July 2, 1998**

Two months after the very end of everything was about when Mrs. Weasley had enough of her moping. Seemingly overnight she was back in action. Harry had been startled when he'd crept out of Ginny's room one morning to find Mrs. Weasley at the stove cooking up eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns.

"Good morning Harry dear," she'd called cheerfully, she had even changed out of her nightgown and was wearing her typical brown skirt and apron.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley," he said uneasily reaching to fix his messy hair and disheveled pajamas.

She glanced at him and chuckled, "it'll be hard to sneak out of my daughter's bedroom when she returns to Hogwarts this fall."

Harry didn't know what to say, "I'm sorry?" He cringed at himself.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him, the color was beginning to return to her face, "It's quite alright dear."

Later when the train of Weasley siblings came down the stairs, all jumping in their slippers at the sight of their mother up and running again. Ginny had embraced her mother immediately, "glad you're back mom."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Harry swore he saw Mrs. Weasley smirk as if to say _see you do need me._

For the first time in two months, the entire Weasley family sat and ate breakfast together, well everyone except George.

Since the death of his brother Harry hadn't heard the voice of George Weasley once. He rarely left his room and when he did he walked with stick-straight posture staring ahead with cloudy half-awake eyes. Angelina Johnson had started showing up two weeks after the battle, she'd arrive breathless with a bottle of fire whiskey under her arm and spend hours drinking in George's bedroom, only reappearing to find more alcohol. They'd invited him and Ginny once or twice called it a Gryffindor Quidditch Team reunion but Harry wasn't really partial to binge drinking and walking about the room in a drunken stupor.

George hadn't been eating or sleeping either, Ginny had told him. The few times he'd run into George on the way to the bathroom or in the late hours of the night, the remaining Weasley twin looked like a ghost of the boy he had once been. He'd lost what seemed to be twenty pounds off his already thin frame, his eyes were shrouded by dark circles, and his humor and mischievous glow he had once had was gone. Ginny had begun taking his meals up to his room, desperate to get him to consume any type of nutrition other than alcohol, but the plates often returned with no more than a bite missing and Ginny was losing her patience.

Harry was sitting across from Bill and Fleur who had taken to apparating into the Burrow for meals so they could be with the family. Bill's scars had healed more now than it had been some time since Greyback had attacked him, he looked healthier and happier than Harry had seen him in a while. Charlie was sitting to his right having a hurried whispered discussion with his mother. Harry could only pick up a few things he was saying, "He needs to heal Mom," "I have to go anyway," "let me fix this." Harry decided not to dwell on it. He caught Ginny's eye from across the table and smiled at her, she was sitting with Hermione chatting gayly, she gave him a grin back and she looked lighter, they all did. Something about Mrs. Weasley's return had lit a spark in all of them as if they had all come to the same understanding at once; it was time to keep moving.

The day tumbled forward in a better and brighter way than the days previously and Harry found himself in the den curled around Ginny as he studied for the Auror program. He'd missed a whole year of education and was afraid of being terribly behind when he showed up for training in the fall. Ginny was reading over his shoulder while running her soft fingers through his hair. Occasionally she would bend down and kiss his neck to remind him of her presence _as if he could forget._ He was just going over a specifically complicated paragraph about undercover Aurors in America when Charlie Weasley entered the room looking exhausted.

"Hey," he said nodding, running his hands through his short red hair to calm it. Charlie had always been short and stockier than the rest of the Weasley clan, he was wearing muggle jeans and a green T-shirt that strained tight against his biceps. Charlie had looked more warn out since the battle, lines had appeared under his eyes and he always seemed exhausted. Harry knew he wanted to return to Romania more than anything, but felt a duty to stay and grieve with his family.

"Hey Charlie," Ginny said softly not moving from her position in Harry's lap, "did you get George to leave his room?"

Charlie chuckled, "I think I've done a bit more than that little sister."

Harry looked up, "what's that mean?"

Charlie rubbed his head, "I'm bringing George back to Romania with me, we leave tomorrow."

Ginny sat up abruptly, "what? How could you do that?" Her voice was hard.

Charlie sighed, "come on Gin, he needs to get out of here, he's just wasting away in there."

"What happened to healing together?" Ginny demanded, "what happened to one for all and all for one?"

"He's not healing" Charlie argued, "it's not the same for him and you know it."

"I can help him," Ginny insisted, "we can get through it together." Her voice was desperate now and dangerously close to cracking.

"Don't be selfish," Charlie snapped, "George is coming with me and that's the end of it."

"Fred would have wanted-" Ginny started to say.

"Fred is dead." Charlie said lowly, "he's going Ginny, don't make this harder than it has to be." He stood up and stalked out of the room.

Harry felt his heart sink, and Ginny began to cry. He tried to be comforting, wrapping his arms around her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear but what could he do? Nothing Harry could do would ever bring her brother back. _That was the worst part about death,_ Harry thought, _that they always stay dead._ He wasn't sure how long they stayed there, it could have been moments or years, all that mattered was Ginny.

Later after Ginny had passed out from exhaustion on the couch he found Hermione and Ron huddled over a letter in Ron's bedroom. He slid down next to them, "What's that?"

Ron looked at him surprised, "letter from Xenophellius Lovegood."

"What?" Harry snatched the letter from Ron's hands and started reading it.

"Oi," Ron said loudly, "I was reading that," but Harry ignored him.

_Dear Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley,_

_I write to you with my deepest regrets and apologies for my actions in the past months._

_My fear blinded me, and I made some questionable decisions._

_I would love to invite you and any accompanying guests to a house party at my home tomorrow evening,_

_as a celebration of our victory but also as a reminder of what we have lost._

_I know my Luna would love to see you,_

_Yours in sincerity,_

_Xenophellius Lovegood._

"Questionable decisions?" Harry looked up almost laughing, "he tried to turn us into the Death Eaters."

"Cut him some slack," Hermione said softly, "he just wanted his daughter back."

"If you say so," Harry mumbled.

"So are we going?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged "I don't really want to go hang out with that crazy man again."

"Yeah but Luna will be there, we haven't seen her since-"

"Let's go," Hermione said cutting him off, "come on Harry, you can bring Ginny, it'll be fun."

 _Fun,_ Harry thought _it's been a while._


	4. Chapter 4

**July 3, 1998**

"Come on mate!" Ron called from the next room.

"Ugh," Ginny rolled off of him lying on her back panting, "we have to get going," she stood up straightening her purple dress, the one Harry loved.

He was wearing his black dress robes himself, the ones Mrs. Weasley had insisted on sewing his initials into back during his Hogwarts days. Ginny ran her brush through her long red hair, staring at her reflection in the mirror. This particular dress was a shimmering shade of violets and hugged all the right places on Ginny's frame.

She turned back to Harry, "do I look okay."

Harry came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a kiss on her cheek, "you look perfect."

They headed downstairs to where Hermione and Ron were waiting for them impatiently.

"What in God's name took you so long?" Ron demanded.

Hermione chewed on her lip trying not to laugh, "Ron I don't think you want to know the answer to that." Then she pointed her wand at Harry and he felt his zipper on his trousers zip up.

"Oh my god," Ron said catching on finally, he scrunched his face in disgust.

"Let's go," Ginny said opening the door and stepping into the warm summer air.

It would have been faster to apparate to the Lovegoods but Ginny had yet to pass her exam, and Harry was enjoying the stroll anyway. The four of them bounded through the tall grass the sun had just begun to set and the golden light made the landscape look straight out of a fairy tale. They could hear the party before they could even see the Lovegood house, loud psychedelic music echoed all around the meadow and ricocheted off the different hills and valleys. When they reached the lopsided home they were greeted by a very eager house elf.

"I didn't know the Lovegood's had an elf," Hermione said disapprovingly.

The elf bowed, "I'm usually Hogwarts elf Miss but Mr. Lovegood is just paying me to help out with the party."

"Oh," Hermione said startled, "well that's okay then, I suppose."

They followed the elf into the loud and brightly lit party. There were many former Hogwarts students Harry recognized, as well as many eclectic adults he assumed to be Mr. Lovegood's friends. You could say whatever you wanted about the Lovegood family but they clearly knew how to throw a party. The cluttered furniture and objects that usually occupied the room had been cleared so that there was a massive dancefloor as well as multiple tables of colorful looking food. Lee Jordan stood in the corner pointing his wand to spin the records he was shaking his head quite violently so that his long dreads whipped back and forth. Ginny spotted Luna dancing with some Hufflepuff classmates and pulled Harry over to say hello.

"Luna!" Ginny called, Luna looked up, a grin spreading from ear to ear.

Luna was wearing a typical Luna outfit, a long glittery silver skirt and a light blue blouse with embroidered clouds that appeared to be moving across the fabric imitating the sky, her long blonde hair had been pulled back so that one could admire the new tattoo she was sporting behind her ear. She was also decked out in a bunch of colorful needed necklaces and bracelets and her signature Raddish earrings. She embraced Harry in a tight hug.

"It's lovely to see you all," Luna said brightly, "come let's go somewhere quieter," she pulled Ginny and Harry away from the party. They wandered around for a while until Luna opened the door to her bedroom and led them inside. There clearly was some sort of silencing charm on the bedroom because as soon as the door closed Harry was able to hear again, the roaring music was decreased to hum in the background. Inside her small room, Harry found Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan who was sitting trying to comfort a very very drunk Angelina Johnson.

Harry shook hands with his old roommates, "How are you, Dean?" He wanted to clear any remaining tension from the sixth year when Harry had tentatively stolen his girlfriend, but Dean didn't seem concerned. His legs were swung over Seamus's in a too friendly gesture that told Harry something else was going on.

Unfortunately, there wasn't much time to ask questions since Angelina was clearly in a crisis. Harry hadn't seen much of Angelina since the battle other than the moments he would run into her entering or leaving George Weasley's bedroom. She too looked as if she had lost an incredible amount of weight, and her eyes were cloudy with a drunken haze. She was leaning back with a bottle of fire whiskey in her hand laughing and crying while Seamus tried to calm her.

Her face was a mess of snot and tears, "he just left," she choked out.

"I know," Seamus said, "it's not fair that Fred's gone."

"No, George" Angelina disagreed, "he just left me here, just like his brother and it's just me". She looked up at Harry and Ginny as if just noticing they'd arrived, "doesn't he love me?" She asked loudly, she went to take another swig but Dean snatched the bottle from her hands.

"I think you've had enough," he said firmly. Angelina glared at him and turned to Seamus pressing her mouth against his in a rushed kiss.

Seamus pushed her off of himself angrily, "Angelina you're drunk."

"I know," she said sadly she lay her head back on the ground and promptly fell asleep on Luna's carpet.

"I'm sorry," Seamus said to Dean in a low voice and instantly Harry felt like an intruder so he made his way to the other corner of this room where Ginny and Luna were laughing happily.

He sat down next to them pulling his arm around Ginny, "how have you been Luna?"

Luna beamed at him, "I've been okay, just glad to be home and to be safe."

Harry nodded, "you and me both."

"I heard you got into the Auror program," Luna said happily, and Harry nodded. "That's really fantastic, you'll be a great Auror, Harry."

"Thanks, Luna," Harry said genuinely, he had forgotten how easy she was to get along with. He was about to ask her about her plans when she tilted her head oddly,

"Neville's here," she stated, "I should go and get him, he tends to get overwhelmed by big crowds."

"Uh okay," Harry said but she had already vanished back into the party. He raised his eyebrows at Ginny, "how does she know that?"

Ginny cracked a smile, "I've learned not to question it."

He gestured with his head to Dean and Seamus who were still sitting in the other corner deep in conversation their faces only inches apart, "so are they like..." he didn't know how to say it without being rude.

Ginny laughed, "oh please Harry, did you really not know?"

Harry looked at his girlfriend bemused, "no, I mean Dean and you dated didn't you?"

Ginny shrugged, "Seamus has had a thing for him for years, I'm glad Dean finally got the hint."

"We can hear you, you know," Seamus called coyly, his pale face was flushed from the alcohol.

"Sorry love," Ginny called back. Dean and Seamus stood and came over to where they were sitting, this time Dean maybe to make a point sat directly between Seamus's legs.

"It was quite impressive you didn't figure it out actually," Dean said thoughtfully.

"He was too busy being the Chosen One," Ginny said grinning evilly.

"I suppose that must be it," Harry said rolling his eyes

The door opened allowing a blast of music to stream into the room, Luna had returned with a stressed looking Neville as well as Ron and Hermione.

"We thought we lost you," Hermione said squeezing down next to him, her curly hair was falling out of the bun she pulled it back in and her cheeks were flushed with pink. _She looked quite beautiful_ Harry thought to himself, _in a sister-like way at least._

"Sorry," Harry said back, "wanted to catch up with Luna and then we found Dean and Seamus here.

Ron was the only one still standing, his mouth gaping open at Dean and Seamus. "I knew I wasn't making it up," he said under his breath, then he turned to Hermione accusingly, "You! You told me it was all in my head."

Hermione laughed "whoops."

"What's happening?" Neville asked clearly just tuning in to the conversation now.

"I used to hear them," Ron said agitatedly, "all the time, and Mione convinced me I was just having really vivid sex dreams."

The rest of the group burst out laughing, Harry slung an arm over his best friend, "I was just as out of the loop as you were."

Neville was sitting on the bed chewing on a blue-colored cookie from one of the dessert tables. His sandy blonde hair had grown longer and he was wearing funny orange and red plaid dress robes that reminded Harry of a bathrobe he had once seen Mr. Weasley in. But even with his strange taste in clothing Neville looked much older than he had just a few months ago, his face was sharper and his eyes brighter, he seemed more confident, happier.

"What have you been up to Neville?" Harry asked his old roommate.

Neville shrugged, "oh you know, this and that."

"We're building a greenhouse," Luna said excitedly.

Neville nodded happily, "yes, Mr. Lovegood said I could conduct my botanical experiments here because my Nan is sick of all the plants."

"That's really great Neville," Hermione said, "you'll have to show us when it's finished."

The rest of the party was relatively uneventful, they drank butterbeer and firewhiskey, ate the odd-looking pastries, and spoke of their future plans in hushed voices. It was past midnight when the party began to fade out and Ginny suggested they make their way home. Dean and Seamus volunteered to apparate Angelina back to her house since she was still passed out on the rug but Luna shook her head, "she'll feel better if she sleeps it off, and she'd in no state to move, I'll bring her home tomorrow promise."

And so Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny stumbled home laughing in the warm night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm being pretty lenient with the canon in this chapter but in my eyes, Dean x Seamus is canon so...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to MskingBean89's All The Young Dudes in this chapter!

**July 10, 1998**

Harry loved summer, he loved the warm summer air, the cool ocean breeze, the ice cream cones he would get from the truck by the beach, the freckles that had begun replicating on his girlfriend's body, and of course the tan lines from her bathing suit that had cemented themselves on Ginny's legs and shoulders.

They'd gone to stay with Bill and Fleur at the shell cottage for the week, the four of them hanging out in blissful summer joy. Gone wore the days of planning and anxiety, there was only a future to think about.

He'd decided not to return to Hogwarts with Ginny in the fall, it would have felt like a step backward. It would be hard of course not seeing his girlfriend every day and not seeing Hermione who would be returning to finish her N.E.W.T.s, but Harry would go up on Hogsmede weekends and they would come home on holidays and it was oddly far away now anyway.

And he would have Ron of course, they'd decided to move in together, rent a flat in London so that Harry would attend his Auror training and Ron could go to the Ministry internship his father had set up for him.

It was another sunny day at the cottage, their last much to Harry's disappointment. He'd woken early to help Fleur with the cooking, he'd felt guilty the first few nights, that Fleur had accidentally adopted four teenagers to feed and look after so he tried to help when he could especially since they'd learned she was pregnant. He crawled out of bed careful not to wake Ginny and pulled on a blue T-shirt over his pajama pants. He made his way down to the kitchen, it was empty except for Fleur who sat squinting at the paper at the kitchen table. She was wearing a white nightgown with her hair pulled up sloppily with a brown clip, and she was wearing silver reading glasses that she'd gotten from Author Weasley. She was still effortlessly beautiful of course but in a more approachable way.

"Good morning 'Arry," Fleur said smiling at him serenely.

"Mornin'," Harry grabbed a mug and began filling it with fresh coffee. Fleur was cooking some sort of french pastry this morning, and the sweet cinnamon smell filled up the small room in a mouth-watering haze. She handed him the bucket of Oranges and he got to work.

It was routine now, pointing his wand at the Oranges and squeezing the juice out. He was glad he was of age, it was never not exciting to be able to do whatever magic whenever you wanted it. Ginny didn't turn 17 until August and was constantly complaining about it.

"Have any birthday plans?" Fleur asked glancing over from where she was chopping up fruit.

His birthday was still a month away but Harry had known exactly what he wanted to do since before even the battle, "figure I'll go camping, you know to get out into nature for a while."

Fleur looked at him quizzically, "you are in nature here, why spend your time sleeping on dirt floors and washing in the lake?"

Harry shrugged, maybe French people didn't go camping. He'd gotten the idea from Remus Lupin almost a year ago, they'd been sitting in the den on Harry's 17th birthday and Remus had told Harry of an old trip he'd taken with Harry's parents.

"The five of us, and Mary and Marlene," Lupin had told him, "we all headed to this secluded campground, south of Cornwall, it was one of the best times of my life Harry, once this is all over, I'll show you."

_But of course, Remus Lupin hadn't lived long enough to show him._

Harry rubbed his head, he couldn't think about that. He just had to push it down like usual.

"Harry?"

He refocused and realized Fleur was staring at him.

"Are you alright?"

Harry nodded weakly, "yes sorry, I'm fine."

Fleur shook her head, "I can finish this, why don't you go get a few more hours of sleep."

He tried to refuse but she insisted he go and have a lie down so he made his way back to the bedroom he was meant to be staying in. The room was empty since Ginny was in her room and Ron had stayed in Hermione's. He sat on the bed rubbing his eyes, his stomach was in knots, and he was having difficulty keeping himself from shaking. He dug through his duffle bag and found the pieces of parchment he'd folded into his copy of Quidditch by the Ages. He chose the topmost one and opened it, he'd picked was a letter from Remus Lupin to Sirius Black from 1978, _the year they finished Hogwarts_ Harry realized. Sirius would have been around his own age, Harry thought of the old pictures he'd seen of his godfather from the time, devilishly handsome, with long dark hair and perfect bone structure, and of Remus Lupin, tall and mousey and happier than Harry had ever seen him. He flipped over onto his back holding his wand up to illuminate the messy scribbles.

_Padfoot,_

_How I miss you dearly, why must we be apart?_

_I know everything will be harder now that we have left school and the war seems hopeless and endless but I will do anything to spend the rest of my cursed life with you._

_Every day is meaningless and often I feel myself floating in the constant torture of my existence, dreaming of the time when I can just let it all go but for you, I will always hold on._

_I would suffer a full moon every night if it meant I could wake up by your side._

_Moody tells me I'll have to be spending more and more time with the pack but I know their efforts are desperate at best. It feels so futile to be suffering without a real cause or reason._

_Please do say hello to Prongs, Lily, and Wormy for me, tell them I miss them endlessly (just maybe not as much as I miss you)._

_I miss your body and your face and your laugh and the expression you make when you wake up next to me, my memories of these are the only things that keeps me sane sometimes._

_I think by the next moon I should be able to abandon the post even for a few days, will you meet me?_

_All my love,_

_Moony_

Harry finished reading and almost dropped the letter in shock.

What did Lupin's words mean? Had Sirius felt the same way about Remus, and if he had did that mean they had at one point been together? Had his parents known? What did this mean for Teddy Lupin? And of course, the question that screamed the loudest in Harry's head, _why had neither of them bothered to tell him?_

He stumbled down the stairs shaking, his heart throbbed from a combination of feelings he couldn't even begin to describe. He found Ron sitting on the couch in the living room as soon as Ron saw Harry's face he dropped the newspaper he had been reading.

"Harry, mate what's wrong?"

"Go to the pub," Harry managed, "need a drink."

Ron didn't question it he just stood up and followed Harry out of the room calling up to Hermione, "Mione we're going for a drink."

"But it's only eleven," Hermione called back but the two boys had already left the house. Harry almost ran out of the house, as soon as Ron caught up Harry touched his arm and disapparated the two of them.

They were outside the Leaky Cauldron which thankfully seemed completely empty due to the outlandish time of their arrival. The room was as dark and dingy as it had been the first time Harry had visited it, all those years ago. He slid down next to Ron on the barstools and looked around for the barman. His heart was still pounding and the questions from earlier dinging around violently in his head. He was about to reach around the bar and help himself in desperation when Tom hobbled out from behind the curtain. Tom's face split into a delighted toothless grin at the sight of Harry.

"Harry Potter," He said happily, "it is an honor, such an honor."

Harry nodded politely, "I appreciate it Tom, but there's no need to thank me just pour Ron and I some Firewhisky."

Tom looked surprised but he didn't question the request, he poured the whisky and set it out for them before disappearing behind the curtain again. Harry took a long slug of the drink, it burned his throat and warmed his stomach. Ron took a drink as well observing Harry nervously.

It was almost an hour and three fire whiskeys later before he was ready to talk. In a half-drunk fog, Harry watched his best friend out of the corner of his eye. Ron's hair had grown out a bit so that it covered his ears and the scars on his arms and neck had faded almost out of view. He was still inches above Harry in height.

"They were in love," Harry said simply, "at least I think they were."

"Who's in love?" Ron said confused.

"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

"Blimey," Ron looked almost as shocked as Harry felt, "how do you know?"

He handed Ron the letter from his pocket and watched as Ron read the letter watching the expressions change on his face. Finally, he placed it down and raised his hand to Tom who was sweeping the floor twenty feet away, "Tom another round."

Harry tried to laugh but the sound that came out was more like a dry heave.

"He didn't tell you then," Ron prompted after a moment.

Harry shook his head, the flow of a million questions still bouncing around his head. He felt betrayed almost like he'd been missing this massive puzzle piece and found it years too late. Had they all known and just hid it from him, afraid of his reaction? Or had the secret died with the two men who had clearly felt so much love for each other.

"What will I tell Teddy?" Harry asked weakly.

"You don't," Ron said certainly, "not till he's ready."

Harry nodded, as much as he wanted to be honest with his godson, and the person he would grow to be, he knew he couldn't tarnish the few memories the little boy would have of his parents. Teddy needed to know that his parents had loved him and loved each other, even if it was only a small comfort, the idea of another life, Harry knew better than anyone that it was a comfort young Teddy Lupin would need.

He took another gulp of his drink, letting the alcohol burn the back of his throat, "do you think your parents knew?" He didn't usually refer to Molly and Arthur as "your parents," but he needed to create a separation between himself and Weasleys in case of another betrayal.

Ron paused considering, "I doubt it, not like them to keep a secret like that, plus it's not like they knew Remus or Sirius very well, not until the second war."

That was why they had begun to call the last few months, "the second wizarding war," as if it had been consecutive battles between two armies and not a barely teenaged boy fending for himself against the most powerful dark wizard of all time because he had supposedly been born to do it.

"Looking back, it kind of makes sense," Ron said a few minutes later after they'd moved on to even another drink and both of them were fairly intoxicated.

Harry thought back to the first time he'd seen them together, in the shrieking shack, the reunion between what had seemed to be just childhood best friends but, had it always been more? The way Remus Lupin had seemed to become ten years younger at the site of his old friends, how Sirius had embraced his old companion smiling, even though he was fresh from an Azkaban cell. Maybe it had always been them all along, maybe if things had been different he would have known sooner, maybe they could have been some sort of modge podge family but Harry couldn't afford to spiral, he'd clung to the maybes and what-ifs his entire childhood but Harry Potter wasn't a starry-eyed eleven year old anymore, and he did not have the time nor the energy for his childish fantasies of family. Harry was an orphan and he would always, in every reality, be an orphan.

"Do you think he really loved Tonks? Or was Remus just pretending?" He asked Ron knowing his friend couldn't give him any answers.

Ron to his surprise cocked his head as if he was deep in thought, a trick he'd seen Hermione Granger replicate a hundred times, "I reckon he loved them both then, you can do that right?"

"Bisexual," Harry remembered, he couldn't place where he'd learned the term.

Ron's eyes flashed with recognition, "Charlie used to go on all the time, about 'anti-homosexual laws' he called them, and how genetically everyone was bisexual and how gay folks were natural and all that."

Harry whistled, "you really think everyone's into both?"

Ron seemed to choke on his words holding them back, a reflex Harry hadn't seen from him in years, his best friend had always been so blunt about how he felt.

"Sorry stupid question," Harry said hurriedly, trying to release the tension.

Ron shook his head, " no I was just thinking, I don't know that I've ever loved another boy before but I guess I've fancied one before you know?"

"Who?" Harry said curiously.

Ron's ears began to turn red, "alright well Krum I suppose."

Harry let out a laugh, a genuine one that time, his body relaxing into the familiar motion, it felt good.

"We'll go on tell me yours," Ron said eagerly.

Harry paused, thinking over his almost eighteen years on the earth, a thought struck him, a feeling that hadn't fully processed since he was a boy, that he must have pushed down or repressed to the point of almost letting it slip away. "Cedric Diggory," he said remembering the face of his old friend, how his brown hair was always perfectly tousled and his quidditch uniform fitting perfectly, "I reckon I fancied Cedric Diggory."

Ron let out a breath, "he was a great looking bloke back in the day."

"He deserved more," Harry said sadly, "they all did."

Ron raises his glass to Harry's words and downed the rest of his drink. They moved on to easier topics after that, and Harry was glad for it. He'd said and heard as much as he needed, as much as he could handle at that moment. He decided to himself that he would ask Ron to keep the recent revelations of what has been between Sirius and Remus to himself, it didn't feel right to tell either of their stories without them there, especially since it seemed very clear to Harry, neither of the men even in middle age had been ready to reveal the secret themselves.

As they were stumbling out of the pub and into the afternoon light, Ron grabbed Harry's arm suddenly, "I think I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me."

Harry froze, "what? But you only just got together."

Ron shrugged, "I won't lose her, and I know she's the one."

"You think she'll say yes?" Harry asked.

Ron scratched his head, "it's hard to say, but I reckon she will."

Harry grinned, "you truly are a bastard Ron."

Ron grinned back and for a minute the two boys stood grinning like maniacs dreaming of an easier future. For a moment, before they disapparated Harry considered how lucky he was to have a friend like Ron, someone who would drop everything to go day drinking with him or admit to secret fantasies about other boys just so that Harry would feel better. He liked to imagine that in another life where he was only Harry Potter and not the chosen one or the boy who lived, he would still have been best friends with the fifth Weasley son, that fate had destined them together. There was no way of knowing if it was true or not, and even if, there was no point in mulling over it, but it was a nice thought for every once and awhile.

There was a large CRACK! and then both Harry and Ron were standing on the carpet of the shell cottage.

Ron turned to him with an exhausted grin lopsided on his face, "oh man are we going to be hungover tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

**July 31, 1998**

Harry Potter turned eighteen on the last day of July, fast asleep in a small dingy tent next to Ginny. He wasn't a big fan of birthdays and had never put much stake in them, but Harry had been pleasantly surprised when he'd awoken to his three friends sitting around him with a cake larger than his head. He could tell by the purple lettering and yellow icing, a color combination that was not in the least bit appetizing, that the cake was Hagrids handiwork. It struck him it had been seven long years since the first time he'd eaten a cake like this, he recalled how he'd counted on his watch and drawn candles in the dust on the floor. It was incredibly sad in retrospect, something a barely middle school-age boy should not have to deal with, but at the time Harry had just been grateful for a few moments alone, to celebrate with his only friend at the time, himself.

After they'd had a good helping of cake for breakfast, Harry went back to his tent to change into his swim trunks as he pulled off his trousers another one of Sirius's letters fell out, after the first one he'd searched the house like a maniac Kreacher in tow. They'd been able to scrounge up five more letters, all written some twenty years ago on crinkled parchment with messy handwriting. He hadn't read most of them, he wasn't ready, not yet. He unzipped the tent and stepped out, Hermione and Ron sat in beach chairs, well rather Ron sat in a beach chair and Hermione straddled him, their lips never separating. Ginny sat next to them in a dark green bikini looking very uncomfortable.

Harry sent her a grin, "oi lovebirds are we going swimming or what?"

Ron stuck the middle finger up at him and returned to his previous position.

Harry shook his head and grabbed Ginny's hand, "come on, we'll leave them to it."

The lake water was cool and refreshing and made a hundred goosebumps appear on Harry's skin. He watched as Ginny's head emerged from the water, her red hair slicked back, the lake water dripping down her freckled face, her brown eyes sparkling. _Ethereal_ was the only word he could use to describe her like the entire universe had been created so that Ginny Weasley could live in it. He leaned over and kissed her pretty pink lips, wishing he could explain how much he cared for her.

When they separated she looked up smiling, "what was that for?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm just so happy to be here, and to be here with you."

That earned him another kiss.

Later they huddled around a fire roasting sausages and laughing over old stories. Harry felt light and content, the warm feeling of alcohol in his stomach, and the comforting knit sweater that Ms. Weasley had made for him around his shoulders.

"Do you remember when we tried to infiltrate the Slytherin common room?" Harry said laughing.

Ron grinned, "and Hermione polyjuiced herself with a cat."

"What?" Ginny said turning to Hermione.

Hermione glared at Ron, "it was an accident Ronald, and I happen to remember you eating an entire box of chocolates and confessing your love for Romilda Vane."

Ginny let out a cackle, "I think you're all missing out on the chance to poke fun at Harry's short-lived relationship with Cho Chang."

Harry turned to her smirking, "you're one to talk Ginny, your ex-boyfriend now has a boyfriend!"

That was enough for the four of them to explode with laughter, shaking as their giggles echoed through the forest. The rest of the night would forever be a warm fuzzy blur in Harry's mind, a perfectly merry bliss he'd look back on fondly for years to come.

*** * ***

**August 21st, 1998**

_He was running through the long Hogwarts hallway, he couldn't stop himself, his legs had a mind of their own. He ran past Mcgonagall's classroom and glanced inside, the classroom was dark and a single light showed a terrible scene. A hooded figure pointing their wand at the stone-cold petrified face of Fred Weasley, but he was too late, a flash of green energy came from the figure's wand and Fred burst into a pile of ash, Harry kept running. The next door had a similar scene but this time Lavender Brown lay twitching, her curly golden locks splayed around her as another hooded figure pointed their wand at her unconscious figure, again Harry was too late and could not stop moving. Finally, he made it to the last room, a pile of bodies sat in the middle, Remus Lupin stood at the top, the other bodies pulling him down as he reached for Harry helplessly, Voldemort in his full glory, pale white skin and gleaming red eyes laughed maniacally behind the bodies._

_"Harry!" Remus yelled desperately, his body being forced to join the pike, "Harry help me, please!"_

_"I'm sorry!" Harry screamed back unable to stop, he had to keep running, speeding away from the scene._

_"Harry, Harry!" Remus called his voice tinged with anguish echoing down the hallway._

"Harry!" The voice was different this time, he opened his eyes, and Ginny was standing over him looking terrified. He blinked sat up, reaching for his glasses. He was in Ginny's bed, the light had begun shining in through the windows and he was drenched in a cold sweat, he'd kicked the sheets off and he was panting, his heart beating so fast he couldn't catch his breath.

"Harry, bloody hell are you alright?" Ginny said, her voice filled with panic, she looked terrified.

Harry took a few deep breaths, "sorry," he said finally, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

His chest burned with shame and embarrassment, he hadn't had a nightmare that bad in years, he hated it when other people saw him as weak or defenseless, he didn't need pity.

Ginny sat down next to him, she lay her head on his shoulder, her sweet-smelling hair wafting into Harry's nose, "I get dreams like that sometimes too, ever since I got possessed, it's like it's happening all over again, but somehow worse."

He'd been so _stupid_ , Harry realized with a start, thinking no one could understand, refusing to tell anyone the horrors that existed in the dark corners of his brain, and in the places he fell into when he slept.

"I wish I could do it all over," Harry said finally, "if I had just realized the answers sooner, all those people wouldn't have had to die."

"It wasn't your fault," Ginny insisted, "how could you have known?"

Harry shook his head, if only he'd seen the signs, understood the lessons, made the connections, "Dumbledore knew, he understood and he knew it had to be done."

Ginny shook her head but she did not argue with him, instead, she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight, she nestled her head on his shoulder, pressing her chin lightly into his neck.

"It's all over now," she whispered, "all we can do is let it go."

Harry breathes deeply, inhaling all of Ginny, her smell, her touch, her warmth, something about her presence, maybe everything about her presence made him feel safe, he never wanted her to leave.

It was only then that Harry began playing it out in his head. Sure, he'd thought about the future before, but for so long beating Voldemort and surviving through the school year had been his only goals, life had always come second. Now Harry could imagine spending the rest of his life by Ginny Weasley's side, sure they'd date for a while, maybe break up and date other people (but he doubted it), but Harry knew with every bone in his body, every nerve, and every cell that he would love Ginny for the rest of his life.

"You know I love you right?" He whispered softly, not wanting to startle her.

Ginny kissed his cheek, "I know," she grinned snidely, "and I love you too," she finally added.


	7. Chapter 7

**September 1, 1998**

The worst part of Harry Potter's summer was when he stood on platform 9 ¾ and watched as Ginny and Hermione sped away on the red Hogwarts Express. He wore his invisibility cloak of course, still unable to go in public without being smothered by strangers expressing gratitude. After the platform had cleared and only Ron and a few stragglers remained Harry removed the cloak and walked over to sit next to Ron who was sulking, gazing into the distance. As if he could will Hermione to appear if he just concentrated hard enough.

"Cheer up mate," Harry said trying for a grin even though he didn't feel very merry, "we'll see them soon enough."

Ron groaned and mumbled something under his breath that was far too profane for Harry to repeat.

"Come on," Harry said pulling Ron off the bench, "let's get plastered."

So that was what they did.

It had become a bit of an unhealthy pattern for the two of them, anytime either Ron or Harry couldn't get through the day sober, the other would sacrifice for the good of their friendship. Unfortunately, the days they couldn't get through sober seemed to be becoming more and more frequent, and the amount of alcohol they were consuming growing exponentially. Thankfully neither of them had reached George level yet, (the remaining Weasley twin could down an entire bottle of firewhiskey like it was nothing). It would have been quite impressive if it wasn't so sad.

They'd moved into their flat the day before, but the apartment still didn't really feel like home. It was a small two-bedroom in Battersea. They'd chosen it because the building was owned by a Wizarding landlord and already had an active floo network and because the apartment overlooked the river. After they stumbled home from the Leaky Cauldron, the flat was cold, and Harry lit the fire with his wand while Ron collapsed onto the couch. Harry wasn't quite as intoxicated as his best friend who'd taken his jeans off and was mumbling something incoherently into the couch cushion, but his head still spun in a drunken stupor.

He pulled the letter from his pocket, the one he'd been reading over and over again for weeks.

_October 30, 1981_

_Dear Moony,_

_I visited Lily and James last week, and that tiny bundle of joy they've created._

_Forgive me if I get too sentimental, but really Moony you must visit him again soon. I can't believe how big he's gotten, it's incredible. I never even considered having children, but Harry is so wonderful he makes me reconsider._

_Could you see that? The two of us having a mini Padfoot or a mini Moony? Although I'm not sure if having Black genes or Werewolf genes is worse. It's a nice fantasy to dream about while you're away, anyway._

_It's still hard to believe Prongs is a father, and that Lily puts up with him. I guess it's just more proof that James is always right (never ever tell him I said that), I wish I could have known what I wanted, and how I wanted my life to play out at such a young age like him. He was always so sure, so sure that Lily and he were destined to be and that they'd grow old together with their many children who were all destined to be quidditch stars. I don't think I've ever been that sure of anything, except maybe you. Speaking of quidditch, I think James may have a psychological break if Harry doesn't join the Hogwarts team (Gryffindor of course), so I bought him a little broom as a late birthday present, just for practice don't worry._

_I'm so sorry we fought before you left, I've gone horribly bored without you here. Have I mentioned I love you? That my life would mean nothing without you?_

_I hope everything well up wherever you are, and that you can hurry up and come home. The full moon was on the 13th so you have no excuses, and I need you here._

_All my love,_

_Sirius_

It was Harry's favorite letter of the bunch, he'd never sent it, of course. The letter had never reached Remus Lupin because the following day Lily and James had been killed and Sirius arrested for Azkaban. But he'd found that if he closed his eyes and concentrated he could see it, his parents and Sirius happily eating breakfast together and discussing their future, his future.

"Harry," Ron groaned.

Harry looked up startled, he'd been lying on his back on the cool wooden floor, "yeah?"

"You have the map?"

It took Harry a minute to realize what Ron was asking him about, "yeah somewhere hold on." He hurried up the stairs to the bedroom he was occupying. He hadn't done much unpacking yet, Hermione had taught him the spell before she'd left but he'd been far too lazy. He opened his trunk searching for the piece of parchment but it was nowhere to be found.

"Accio map," he chanted. There was a bit of shuffling and then the folded piece of paper zoomed towards him, he held a hand up and caught it.

Back downstairs he sat next to Ron on the couch, he tapped the parchment with his wand,

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map appeared in the slow nostalgic way it always had, the ink bleeding into the material and folding into lines and illustrations of the Hogwarts's campus. It must have been dinner time because when the labels began to appear, they appeared all at once in the great hall. Hermione and Ginny's tags appeared next to the Gryffindor table, and Harry traced his finger over her name imagining her grin as she applauded the new students, the very last sorting she'd get to see.

He sighed and turned away, Ron snatched the map from him, holding it close to his face so he could make out the moving pinpoints.

Harry found his Auror training book and skimmed through the part of the chapter he'd already read and settled into a section about dark marks.

_"The Dark Mark is the symbol of Voldemort and his followers. It refers both to a magically induced brand that every Death Eater bears on his or her inner left forearm and to the same symbol summoned in the sky by the curse Mosemorde. Death Eaters were known to display the mark as a calling sign or over a place where they committed an act of violence."_

"You're going to be so ahead of everyone else in your program," Ron said reading over his shoulder.

"We both are," Harry replied. "As long as you're still planning on applying?"

Ron nodded, "Dad talked to Kingsley last week and he said he can pull some strings for the spring semester, as long as I do well in the internship."

"You better hurry," Harry told him, "I'm not going to know a single person in my program."

"I don't think you'll have to worry," Ron said laughing for the first time all day, "everyone knows The Chosen One."


	8. Chapter 8

**September 3, 1998**

Harry Potter woke up on his first day of Auror training with a massive hangover. He rolled out of bed and fixed his glasses on his face before glancing into the mirror. His eyes were slightly bloodshot ( _fantastic_ ), and his hair was an absolute mess ( _even more fantastic_ ). He pulled on a blue button-down and his black workman's cloak, a gift for his birthday from the Weasleys. "Every working wizard has one dear," Ms. Weasley had told him. He checked his scar which had pretty much finished healing, the last of the magic seeping out of his pores.

He headed down the stairs, each step made his head throb. He sat down at the kitchen table staring at the teapot ten feet away. He desperately needed some caffeine in his system but the idea of standing to put the kettle on made his brain hurt. "Wingardium Leviosa," he pointed his wand at the teapot and it began to levitate in the air. He directed the pot towards the stove, but unfortunately, the pot banged against the sink and fell to the ground in a sound crash that echoed throughout the small room.

"Goddamnit," Harry cried, covering his ears. He was about to give up when an idea struck him, "Kreacher," he called.

There was a crack and the elderly house-elf appeared in front of him, wearing his typical rags as well as Regulus Black's old locket. "Master Harry," the elf bowed.

"Kreacher," Harry groaned, "any chance I can get some breakfast?"

"Coming right up!" The elf said cheerfully, he began opening cabinets and pulling out eggs and bacon and orange juice.

Soon Kreacher was stirring a pan of scrambled eggs with one hand and flipping toast with the other. There was shuffling from the stairs and Ron Weasley came into the kitchen looking just as awful as Harry.

"Mornin'," Ron said rubbing his own bloodshot eyes.

"Good morning Mister Weasley," Kreacher said his voice chipper as ever. He slid two plates full of steaming eggs and bacon in front of them. Both Harry and Ron dug in greedily, he was starving after all.

"Geez Kreacher, this is delicious," Ron said his mouth full of fluffy eggs. "You don't happen to know the cure to a hangover too do you?"

Kreacher nodded thoughtfully and snapped his fingers in Ron's direction. Instantly Ron looked better than he had in days, his eyes opened wider, and his posture was straighter.

"Do me please," Harry practically begged. Kreacher obliged and Harry felt his nausea drain away. He looked up grinning, "you're the best Kreacher."

Kreacher who looked very proud of himself nodded and bowed low, "the Black family were fairly regular users of that spell."

Ron laughed and mumbled something about Pureblood loyalty that Harry couldn't make out. After they'd eaten their fill and Ron had changed into his red and white checkered sweater vest (which Harry declined to comment on), they tossed floo powder into the fireplace and stepped into the warm green flames.

They emerged one after the other in the large bustling Atrium. In the months since the battle most of the muggle-born Ministry employees had returned to their previous posts (with a compensation package and incredible bonuses), so the lobby of the offices was full of hurried ministry workers.

As promised Authur Weasley was waiting for them, he was dressed in his usual work suit, looking just as shabby as he normally did, a small comfort. Harry had seen very little of Mr. Weasley since May, he knew Arthur had been assigned a big role in the ministry transition team, but he also knew this was not the only reason the Weasley patriarch had not frequented the burrow. Even with Ms. Weasley up and running again the once lively house was dimmer and less joyful. He could imagine it was difficult to be home in that big empty house for long periods of time.

"Good morning boys!" Mr. Weasley said greeting them, "excited for your first day?"

"Nervous more like," Ron muttered. Harry secretly agreed, he could feel his skin beginning to sweat and his stomach was in knots.

"Don't you worry," Mr. Weasley reassured, "you'll fit right in."

"Yeah thanks," Harry said not feeling very relaxed. "Er, where do I go?"

Mr. Weasley glanced around, "he should be here in just a moment- ah!"

Percy Weasley had just appeared out of the fireplace and was walking in their direction. Percy was wearing traditional work robes and had taken his horn-rimmed glasses off to polish them absentmindedly with a flick of his wand.

"Hello father," Percy said stiffly. He regarded them, "Harry, Ron."

"Wotcher Percy," Ron said grinning, he was clearly ecstatic at how agonizing this was for his older brother.

"Right well," Mr. Weasley said clearing his throat, "Percy you'll help Harry here find the Auror training center?"

Percy nodded, "yes I've got it."

"Good luck mate," Ron said slapping Harry on the back.

"Yeah you too," Harry said. He followed Percy to the elevator, wishing desperately any of the other Weasley siblings could have been the one to give him the tour.

The lift door opened and the two of them stepped inside. Percy pressed the glowing button to indicate they were going to the second floor. When the door slid shut Percy turned back to him, he was chewing on his thin bottom lip and looking very anxious.

"I um- I wanted to apologize," Percy said clearly very flustered.

"It's alright," Harry said quickly not wanting to rehash the details of Percy's long-lasting mistrust in him.

"No, it's not," Percy disagreed. "I was so blinded by my ambition and my shallow desire for power, that I made very poor judgments." He removed his glasses and met Harry's eyes, Percy's eyes were brown like Ginny's. "I always was made fun of you know? At school, my family didn't have a strong reputation, for the right reasons I suppose but I resented them. I wanted a name for myself, to prove them all wrong. I didn't want to be well poor all my life I suppose and I-"

"Percy," Harry interrupted not able to take any more of this, "it's alright, we're good okay? All is forgiven."

Percy looked very relieved, "well thank you I'm very glad to hear that."

He looked like he might say something else but thankfully the lift door opened and the women's voice announced "Level two: Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Percy gestured for Harry to follow him down the hall. The Law Enforcement hallway was long and dimly lit. There were multiple large black doors on each side of the walls labeled with the names of different departments, including one with a silver plaque displaying " _Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office: Author Weasley_ ". On the far end of the hallway was a double door with a large banner, _The Auror Headquarters_. Percy led him through the oak doors to the massive Auror Office.

At first glance, the Auror Office looked a bit like a muggle police station. There was a large front desk where a red-haired witch sat typing away at her enchanted typewriter. There were small cubicles spread across the room each holding a different Witch or Wizard, all of them busy at their desks or speaking to each other in hurried voices. When Harry and Percy entered the room it took only moments for every single person to notice their presence and go completely silent. Harry felt his cheeks go red as all seventy or so people in the room stared at him expectantly.

"Harry Potter!" a loud feminine voice boomed, "so wonderful to see you!" Hestia Jones had stood up from her desk and was shaking his hand excitedly.

"Hestia," Harry said relieved he knew someone in the mass of strangers, "I didn't know you worked here."

Hestia Jones smiled at him, her black hair was piled onto her head and she wore a long purple dress. "Kingsley reinstated me," she said happily, "Tonks would have never believed it."

Harry had forgotten that the two had been friends, and felt a twinge of guilt for not reaching out to her after Tonks's passing.

"Come, come," Hestia said reassuringly, "well get you straight to your training."

Harry turned to thank Percy but the middle Weasley brother had already vanished. He followed Hestia through the room and towards the blue door on the far side of the office. As they walked past the cubicles each Wizard took of their hat and bowed their head at him, in a silent appreciation.

When they reached the door Harry whispered to Hestia, "do they always do that?"

Hestia let out a shrill giggle, "Harry I think you underestimate your influence over the Auror office. These people worship you, half of them probably have Harry Potter alters at home."

Harry grimaced, "Oh I didn't realize," he said lamely.

Hestia shook her head and pushed the blue door open. The room that was revealed was larger than he expected, a square room that resembled a sort of multi-use classroom. There were a few rows of desks and a chalkboard in one corner, a potions area in another, as well as two large closets in the remaining corners. There was also a large dueling arena at the center of the room, where a small group of students sat chattering amongst themselves.

"This is where I leave you," Hestia told him. "But I'm right through those doors if you need absolutely anything, come by for tea sometime."

"I will thank you so much, Hestia," Harry told her.

He approached the group of students, there were only about seven of them, most looked slightly older than him he realized, probably in their early twenties.

"Harry!" A dark-haired Asian girl said to him excitedly, she embraced him before he could even figure out who she was.

"Katie?" he asked curiously. She pulled back and he saw that it was indeed Katie Bell, his old Quidditch companion.

"It's great to see you," Katie gushed happily. She was shorter than he remembered and she'd cut her once long brown hair to her chin and she wore a blue blouse and black trousers.

"Yeah you too," Harry said glancing around the room, he noticed one other figure, a former Ravenclaw Terry Boot, who Harry had taught to produce a Patronus to in his fifth year.

The other five students were all former Hogwarts kids, some of which Harry vaguely recognized but couldn't name.

"I didn't know you wanted to be an Auror," Harry said to Katie.

Katie nodded, "I didn't either until I had to take my seventh year again, during the war I knew I wanted to be able to prevent something like it from happening again."

Before Harry could respond a tall man walked through the door. He was pale and had long brown hair that was tied into a ponytail, a goatee, and a sharp gaze. He wore a tan pinstripe suit and a bowler hat.

"Everyone up!" He commanded and all of the students including hair jumped to attention.

The man walked over to the corner and pointed his wand at the black board, "I am professor Rafael McGregor," he said sharply and his name appeared onto the board in sharp white letters. "Welcome to Auror training 101."

The room was so silent a pin could have dropped, as McGregor swept his gaze over the students standing at attention. His eyes rolled over Harry and his mouth twitched but he didn't address him.

"In this class, you will learn the basics of every type of Auror required magic," McGregor continued turning back to the board. "To receive your Auror license you must master Concealment and Disguise, Stealth and Tracking, Risilaiance Training, Battle Instinct, Dueling and History of the Dark Arts." He turned back to face them, his eyes made contact with Harry, an unspoken dare, "if anyone feels unable to fulfill these courses you are free to leave, we take hundreds of applicants every year, you are _all_ replaceable."

Harry kept his feet firmly planted, keeping his eyes on McGregor until the professor turned away.

"Alright then," McGregor said finally, "let us begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katie is never really described in the books but I've always pictured her as half Asian so that's how I'm writing her!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short filler chapter, thanks for the continued support!!

November 1, 1998

"Good morning Mr. Potter," said a familiar voice as Harry stepped from the emerald flames into the Headmaster's office.

"Professor McGonagall!" Harry said to the old woman happily. She looked better than she'd been the last time he'd seen her, she still had her greying black hair and square spectacles but there was a something in her eyes, a spark that had been reignited since the battle, and Harry could not be happier to see it's return.

There was another flash behind him and Ron stumbled out of the flames with a bit of ash on his cheek. "Hello!" He said cheerfully, running a hand through his ginger locks. Ron was wearing his best shirt a blue and grey checked button-down, looking a bit too dressed up for a simple visit to his alma matter but Harry suspected there were other reasons for his appearance.

"Mr. Weasley," McGonagall bowed her head. "I was very sorry to hear of the loss of your brother, I do wish I could have expressed my appreciation of him before his passing."

Ron hesitated for a moment, a lopsided grin spreading on his face, "I think he would have been pleased to hear you say anything good about him, Professor."

The old woman looked like she wanted to say something else but she shook her head and gestured towards the door, "the game will be starting soon, so I suggest the two of you hurry along."

Harry grinned, he couldn't wait another moment to see Ginny, it had been far too long. "See you out there Professor," he called, bounding down the stairs. He and Ron walked through the castle in a state of shock, in the months since the war the building had been almost completely restored to its former glory. The only reminder of the battle fought was the few scorch marks on the stairs on the castle, probably burned on by dark magic and therefore difficult to remove. Some of the portraits were also missing, destroyed beyond repair he assumed. But still, the castle felt as warming and comforting as it always had, full of promise and pure magic. They spotted Hermione waiting for them outside the Quidditch changing rooms, she was wearing her curly hair up in a messy bun and her Gryffindor sweater. When she caught sight of them she dashed towards them wrapping her arms around them both in a bear bug, and then kissing Ron straight on the mouth.

"Jeez Hermione," Harry said after his friend had finally separated, "you'd think we were gone a century."

"Certainly felt like it," Ron said swinging his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Ginny's just changing she'll be out in a moment," Hermione informed him, "she hasn't shut up about seeing you all week."

Harry smirked, "how's the team looking this year?"

Hermione shrugged, "good I think, Ginny's confident they can win this year."

"They better," Ron said, "because if Slytherin wins I might have to jump off a cliff."

"Harry!" There was a blur of red and then Ginny's lips were on his own, he could feel his chest lighting up as the warm lovely feeling engulfed him. After she pulled back Harry took her in for the first time in months. Ginny wore her Quidditch uniform and her captain's badge, her long red hair braided down her shoulder.

"I bloody missed you," he told her in an almost whisper.

"I missed you too," Ginny said smiling, she had a perfect flush of freckles over her nose that Harry desperately wanted to trace his fingers over.

"How are your classes?" He asked.

Ginny shrugged, "they're alright like I said in my letters, a bit weird with the lack of students." There had been a significant drop in student attendance this year, especially in the upper grades.

"They'll come back," Harry said looking up at the castle, "it just takes time."

"Oi Ginny!" Ron called a few feet away, "are you going to greet me or what? I'm only your brother."

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked over to embrace her brother, "I've got six brothers, you're not special."

Harry saw Ron's face stiffen but he didn't correct her. Harry could see that Hermione had caught it too, he could see it on her face, how she was restraining herself from saying it, _five Ginny, you've got five brothers._

"Come on," he told them. "Gins' got to get to the field."

"One more for luck?" Ginny said standing on her toes to give him another kiss.

The three of them made their way back to the stands, where they found to Harry's delight Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

Luna was decked out in all red, her blonde hair braided with scarlet ribbons that flickered in the wind and gave the allusion that her hair was on fire. It wasn't as over the top as the lion headdress she'd once worn, but it was still incredibly theatrical all the same. She'd even got Neville dressed in a red sweater with Ginny's face on it, a slightly off-putting image since she reoccurring tilted her head and winked.

"Gone all out have we?" Ron said sliding down next to them.

Neville grinned sheepishly, "Luna said we had to show house pride."

"Luna you're not even a Gryffindor," Harry teased.

Luna laughed, "don't worry my outfit for the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw match will be unbeatable."

"I don't doubt it," Ron muttered.

"Welcome back everyone to the first Quidditch match of the year!" A squeaky voice boomed. Harry glanced down and saw the mousey brown hair and bright face of Dennis Creavey.

Dennis looked delighted to be doing commentary as he was practically jumping up and down while he introduced the Slytherin team. As the players in green robes sped from there Harry squinted trying to recognize them. It seemed the only returning player was Harper the seeker who had subbed for Malfoy in Harry's sixth year.

A horn blew and Harry spotted Ginny's red hair as she flew onto the field.

"Here's captain Ginevra Weasley, very impressive record, playing chaser alongside ex-boyfriend Dean Thomas," Dennis called.

"Does he have to mention that Dean's her ex?" Harry asked aloud.

Neville shook his head and nodded towards a few rows below where Seamus Finnigan was screaming his head off in support of Dean, "don't think you have much to worry about Harry."

The rest of the team was made up of a few returners, Demelza Robins as the third chaser and Ritchie Coote as a beater. The rest were younger students Harry didn't recognize but he trusted Ginny had chosen diligent players. The new seeker was a small reedy girl called Celia Anderson, whose glasses had been spellotaped to her face and looked incredibly apprehensive to be on the pitch.

"And they're off," Dennis called, "The Slytherin Chaser has control of the Quaffle, and oh! interference from Weasley and Gryffindor has the ball!"

"Go, Ginny!" Luna called.

The rest of the game went relatively well, Ginny, Dean, and Demelza turned out to be a great team and the game ended with a victory after Celia caught the snitch. Dean dropped the quaffle and flew straight as Seamus, meeting him with a kiss.

"They're a lovely couple," Luna said watching them. Harry nodded because it was true, and he was happy for his former roommates.

They met Ginny down on the field, she looked positively radiant. Her face was flushed pink and her eyes shining, her braid coming undone.

"You were fantastic," he told her.

"Thanks," she said breathlessly, "I hope it's enough to impress them." She jabbed her finger at a group of three professional-looking wizards with clipboards who were scribbling notes and chatting amongst themselves.

"Who are they?" Harry asked curiously.

"Recruiters," Dean said as he flew down and landed next to them. "Ginny's being scouted for two different teams."

"Gin why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked, "that's incredible."

Ginny shrugged looking bashful, "didn't want to jinx it."

Harry kissed the side of her head, "if they don't want you I will personally go and jinx them for being so ridiculous."

"Come on lovebirds," Ron called. "I want a butterbeer."


	10. Chapter 10

**January 2, 1999**

"Harry!" Ron shouted from the living room, panic in his voice. Harry who was in the middle of shaving promptly dropped his razor and dashed down the stairs. Ron stood rigid upright staring at the silvery falcon patronus that sat in the middle of the room. Harry's heart constricted, he began running the names over in his head, sure someone else had been killed.

"It just came in," Ron said his voice shaking.

The large bird titled its head before opening its large beak. When the falcon spoke it was in the gruff voice of Bill Weasley.

"Fleurs given birth to a baby girl, we're in St Mungo's room a hundred twelve."

Harry felt his body relax and Ron let out a sigh of relief. "I reckoned someone died or something," he said turning back to Harry.

Harry rubbed his friend's shoulder, "I did as well."

"Shall we go then?" Ron asked after the shock had worn off.

Harry nodded, "let me just wash this off." He gestured to the shaving cream that covered half of his chin.

Ron let out a laugh, "I'll grab the coats."

*** * ***

The St Mungos lobby was less busy than usual with the holidays just ending, so Harry and Ron found their way to the second floor in no time. The room was fairly small and Fleur lay in a hospital gown, looking exhausted but happy. The Weasley family and Hermione crowded around her and Bill who held a tiny baby in his arms.

"Harry!" Ginny said when she saw him, she ran to hug him and whisper, "isn't she beautiful?"

"She is," Harry said running a finger through Ginny's impossibly soft hair. "I thought she wasn't due for at least another month."

"Early delivery," Molly Weasley said as they approached, "but the doctor said everything's fine she's just a bit small."

"She is just a wee thing isn't she?" Ron said using his fingers to tickle under the baby's chin.

"Have you given any thoughts to a name?" Percy asked he was perched awkwardly on the side of the bed.

"Victoire," Bill said proudly, "Fleur's chosen it."

"Well, that's just lovely," Hermione replied. Mrs. Weasley reached to scoop the child from Bill's arms. Harry could tell that Mrs. Weasley's aversion to Fleur had clearly vanished.

"Victoire Weasley, that's got a nice ring to it," Charlie said, "but I wouldn't let Mum keep her for very long Fleur, she'll get attached and then you'll never get her back."

Fleur smiled weakly, her silvery blonde hair was wet against her forehead.

"Wait just a moment," Ron said slowly, "if Charlie's here that means-"

"Well, would you look at that!" George Weasley said as he sauntered into the room, "Bills gone and become a daddy."

"George!" Ginny shrieked and ran to embrace him.

"Always got to have a dramatic entrance," Charlie mumbled rolling his eyes.

George looked lighter than he had that summer, he'd gained some of the weight back and the dark circles under his eyes had lessened. He'd cut his hair shorter, like Charlies and he wore a prosthetic ear.

"Well I know I'm rather charming but Bill's the one with the kid," George said smirking as his family swarmed him.

 _It was beautiful really, how the Weasley family came together like that_ , Harry thought to himself. He hoped that one day he would have his own family, and when he did he would never ever let them disappear.

They all took turns holding baby Victoire until Mrs. Weasley shooed them out of the room saying that Fleur needed to rest and be with her family. Percy and Charlie both disapparated citing that they had work to do. Harry, Ginny, Fred, Hermione, and Ron wandered down to the gardens outside of the hospital, the January air was crisp and the sky white. The garden looked strangely elegant, the flowers clearly enchanted with a sort of weather-resistant charm so that rows of roses and tulips lined the walkway.

"Do you think it'll snow?" Ginny said looking at the sky hopefully.

"I hope so," Harry said taking her hand, "how long till you have to go back to school?"

"Tomorrow," Hermione groaned her scarf blowing in the wind, she huddled closer to Ron.

"You all go on ahead," Ron said suddenly, "I want to show Hermione here something."

"Try not to have intercourse in the St Mungos garden," Ginny called.

"That's my favorite sister," George said chuckling. The three of them walked out of the courtyard and found a small muggle diner to warm up in. Harry and Ginny both ordered tea and George ordered both a hot chocolate and a hot cider, taking turns sipping both.

"Blimey," he said after a while, "I missed sweets, Charlie eats like a rabbit out there."

"Don't worry," Ginny reassured, "Mum will have you fattened up real quick."

George smiled and leaned back into his chair, "how's the ministry work treating you, Harry? I reckon they'll make you into Percy."

Harry shook his head, appalled at the idea, "it's just training, don't know if I'll even make it through my exams."

"You'll make it through," George said surely. "They'd be stupid not to take you."

"What do you think Ron's up to?" Ginny asked glancing around as her brother and Hermione had still not returned.

Harry bit his lip, "I reckon he might ask her to marry him."

George choked on his cider and Ginny flat out dropped her mug onto the table, spilling tea in every direction.

"Scorgify," Harry muttered glancing around to make sure no Muggles were watching.

"What? How do you know?" Ginny said still in shock.

Harry shrugged, "just a hunch." Then after a glaring look from Ginny, "he bought a ring, it's quite nice actually, got a red gem, garnet I think."

George was shaking his head in disbelief, "no way Ron gets married before me, over my dead body."

Ginny turned to him accusingly, "speaking of, how come you aren't writing Angelina back? That poor girl has sent me three different letters asking if you've come home yet."

George rubbed his neck sheepishly, "correspondence in Romania was difficult?"

"That's rubbish and we both know it," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"I'll go see her tomorrow if it means that much to you," George decided.

 _He really did look better, George did_ , Harry decided. The remaining Weasley twin's eyes were still painted with sadness and much of his old humor missing, but a familiar mischievous spark had returned to his face. His mannerisms were new and improved as if he was just now learning to exist independently from his brother.

Just as Harry was about to ask if the two of them wanted to go in on a slice of pie the diner door burst open, the chimes ringing loudly, and Hermione came racing in, face pink, looking happier than Harry had ever seen her.

"Harry!" She yelled, almost toppling over herself, brandishing her hand into his face, "we're getting married!"  
Ron burst in then, "bloody wait for me Hermione, I'm the one who proposed."

Harry stood up and hugged Hermione tight, "congratulations 'Mione," he whispered into her hair.

"Well done mate," George was saying patting his brother on the back.

Ron was beaming as well, looking incredibly proud of himself, and very relieved. Ginny was shaking her head in wonder.

"You'll be best man then?" Ron asked Harry after the congratulations were over.

Harry grinned, "I reckon I better be."

They all sat back down at the table, Ron pulling a chair up and Hermione sitting on his lap playing with the scarlet stone on her finger. They ordered cheap muggle alcohol to celebrate and discussed the future of their friends' relationship.

"When do you think the wedding will be?" Ginny asked curiously, admiring the band on her friend's dainty finger.

Ron scratched his chin, "sooner the better right Mione?"

Hermione nodded her head wistfully, "we ought to wait till the end of term, after my exams."

"A spring wedding would be wonderful," Ginny sighed in appreciation.

Hermione nodded, "sounds perfect."

"Spring it is then," Ron said raising his glass, "cheers mates I'm getting married!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-canon element: According to Pottermore, Victoire is born on May 2, 2000. I'm adapting this for story purposes and also because I prefer the age difference between Teddy and Victoire to be only a few months instead of over two years.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title chapter :)) I worked hard on this one so I hope you guys like it.

**February 3, 1999**

It was Wednesday meaning it was Harry's day for George-sitting. It was an arrangement Ginny and Molly Weasley had made after speaking with the professional from St Mungos, so that George would have company every few days. Well, other than his also grief-stricken parents and his thoughts. Ron got Mondays, Bill on Fridays, and Lee Jordan usually spent at least one day each weekend at the Burrow. This had left Harry with Wednesdays. The professional had also agreed with Ms. Weasley that it was best for George to move back into his family home for at least a couple of months, to "continue the healing process". This was not something George had been particularly enthusiastic for but he'd begrudgingly agreed to it, as long as he was allowed to come and go as he pleased.

Ginny who was somehow arranging the entire thing hundreds of miles away at school, had gone into detail of this during the letters that arrived every afternoon, the highlight of his day.

So after his long and exhausting day of Auror training, he'd learned six ways of disguising his face and felt a bit nauseous from the sensation, Harry apparated to the field that separates the Burrow from the Lovegood's home a mile away. He was a bit early and George tended to not even wake up until he arrived at 3 o'clock so he allowed himself to stroll down the snowy pathway, keeping himself warm with a simple charm and admiring how the snow sounded as it reacted to the stomping of his feet.

It was only after ten minutes or so that he saw her. A figure in the distance with a large red sweater was sitting on a snowbank holding a paper bag to her lips.

Angelina tossed her head bag and took a swig, her long braided hair shook releasing a hundred snowflakes back into the air.

"Hey, Angelina!" Harry said jogging to meet her. "What are you going out here?"

"Hello Harry," Angelina said flatly. "Fancy a drink?" Harry got a good look at her then, for the first time since the party at the Lovegoods. She looked somehow worse. Harry didn't mean she wasn't beautiful, she had always been beautiful, with full lips and a determined brow. But there was something missing from her now like a light had been scuffed out behind her eyes, like _Angelina_ was missing from herself.

"No thanks," Harry said finally, "I'm headed to the Weasleys, is that where you're going?"

Angelina shrugged, "haven't decided yet."

"Why don't you walk with me," Harry said encouragingly, "the three of us can hang out together." He offered a hand to Angelina which she took after a moment's pause, pulling herself off the snowbank.

"Okay, but don't be surprised when he doesn't want to see me," Angelina said following him in the direction of the Weasley house.

The Weasley house was only a few meters away and yet it took them a long time to reach it because Harry quickly discovered Angelina was far from sober. She could barely walk three steps without tripping and he ended up basically carrying her the rest of the way.

He pressed his finger to the small buzzer and waited for a moment. The house dark with only a single light in the far window that Harry knew was the twins' room.

There was a sound of footsteps and then the door swung open to reveal George Weasley, looking like he'd gotten straight out of his bed.

"Harry," he said tiredly and then his face froze when he noticed the girl clinging to Harry's arm, "and Angelina."

"Hello Georgey," Angelina said in the same flat sarcastic voice, "miss me?"

George looked a bit baffled, he was wearing only a white shirt and his red pajama bottom, his red hair messy and a pale blush spreading through his freckled cheeks. "Of course," he replied, "come in."

They stepped inside, Harry holding Angelina in place as she removed her snow boots, "she's a bit drunk," he explained to George.

"Ah," said George appreciatively, "the best way to be."

They followed him to the kitchen where he grabbed his own bottle of alcohol, and a few sandwiches Ms. Weasley has made for them knowing Harry would be coming to visit.

"Mums out doing something order-related," George informed him. "Says you should stay for dinner."

Harry nodded in confirmation and helped Angelina up the stairs. She sat on George's bed, and they sat on the floor. None of them dared cross the line that has been Fred's side of the room, almost identical with a twin bed, a pile of old photographs, and a hundred nicknacks and experiments littering every surface. The only difference was that Fred had an old record player, one of the ones his father had taken apart and enchanted as well as a stack of old vinyls on the bed.

George handed Harry a cup of clear looking liquid and poured one for Angelina reluctantly. They sat in silence for a moment, each sipping from their own cup. The drink was almost tasteless but it burned the back of his throat when he swallowed.

"So Angelina," George said breaking the silence, "what led you to my door this fine afternoon?"

Angelina let out an empty laugh, "I can't tell you I don't really remember, my roommate told me I ought to go outside, so I supposed I apparated to yours."

"Angelina," George said softly, "are you alright?" Harry had wanted to ask the same thing but had not dared. Clearly, she was not alright so what was the point of asking.

But Angelina softened at this, if only for a second. Her eyes relaxed and her face retaining that ethereal glow it once had. "Are any of us alright?" She responded.

Before either of the boys could respond she stood quite abruptly and walked over to Fred's side of the room, straight to the record player. She thumbed through the vinyl until she found one she liked and removed the envelope. She placed it on the machine and pointed her wand at it, then she came to sit next to the two of them as the loud guitar chords filled the air.

"This was the song he always used to play for me," Angelina whispered. "Told me that not listening to muggle bands was the greatest mistake of my life."

_I heard you crying loud, all the way across town_   
_Cause you been searching for that someone_   
_And it's me out on the prowl_   
_As you sit around feeling sorry for yourself_

"When I listen to it, it's almost like he's still here," she said her voice brittle, threatening to break.

George began to sing along, the words sounded gruff and difficult to understand with the loud drums in the background but if Harry concentrated he could pick out the lyrics.

_Well, don't get lonely now,_   
_and dry your whining eyes_   
_I'm just roaming for the moment_   
_Sleazin' my back yard so don't get_   
_So uptight you been thinking about ditching me_

Angelina let out a sob finally allowing herself to crumble and dropped onto George's shoulder. He reached out to hold her, running his fingers around the side of her face. An affair that felt far too intimate for Harry to be sitting only feet away, but he didn't think leaving the two of them to wallow in their misery was the best course of action, so he shut his eyes and listened to the song Fred Weasley had once loved so much.

_No time to search the world around_   
_'Cause you know where I'll be found_   
_When I come around_

Harry thought of it then, the truly terrible reality they all had to exist in without him. That Fred Weasley would forever be gone, there was no coming back, no do-overs. The man who had always seemed so invincible, so effortlessly at ease, had finally met a threat he couldn't face.

The song switched to another track by the same band and Angelina stood and collapsed onto the bed, her braids spread out around her head like a sort of halo. Within minutes she was breathing heavily fast asleep. Harry was a bit tipsy and his vision swam a bit if he focused too hard on something.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Harry asked seeing how George was gazing at Angelina.

George jerked his head in a gesture Harry took as _who knows_. He leaned his head back against the wall, "I'm in love with her," he said softly.

"Oh," Harry said stupidly. Then in a panic, he added, "does she know?"

George sighed, "probably, we all ruddy were, Fred, Lee, and I. Fred was the only one who even got close, went out a few times but never went anywhere."

"Reckon she feels the same way about you," Harry said thoughtfully, thinking of how distraught Angelina had been at the party so many months ago, almost in tears at the idea of George Weasley not being around.

"You think so?" George asked hopefully.

Harry nodded, "she was awfully cut up when you left."

George laughed ruefully, "that might have been on account of the fact that my brother died." His voice was light, the first time Harry had heard anyone joke about the situation much less the remaining Weasley twin.

Harry shook his head, "I'm sure that's part of it, but she talked about you at that party, basically said she missed you without so many words."

"Yeah?" George said a small grin beginning to slide up his face.

"Yeah."


End file.
